


Fan Vid - Pacific Rim: True Romance (Herc/Mako)

by koalathebear



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entirely non-canon pairing from Pacific Rim that I love :)  Much as I love Raleigh/Mako, I might love Herc/Mako just a little bit more because it’s a bit angsty and sad :)  It was not easy cobbling together this video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Vid - Pacific Rim: True Romance (Herc/Mako)

[Herc & Mako - True Romance](http://vimeo.com/85318852) from [koala bear](http://vimeo.com/user5096790) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
